sugar and spice and everything nice
by corruptedwishes
Summary: Austin isn't a huge fan of autumn but that might change when a small brunette walks in one morning. / Rated M because of the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I was writing this in school and I liked how it turned out so I decided to tweak it a bit. It's like double the length of the original oh man. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It's that time of year again. The leaves are beginning to change colors, and he knows he's going to dread coming into work the next week and all the weeks after that because seasonal change means the return of a seasonal favorite: the Pumpkin Spice Latte. When autumn comes around, the shifts get busier and more chaotic. He doesn't understand the fascination with this drink, the obsession people have over it. The constant smell of cinnamon and other spices gives him a headache, but it seems like his headache is going to start earlier this year.

She strolls in and the crimson scarf around her neck catches his attention faster than the mention of pancakes. The store is relatively quiet when she walks up to him, the brown in her eyes even more mesmerizing than her scarf.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?"

"One iced grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please."

"Wait what?"

She's taken aback by his question and repeats her order with a concerned look.

"Hey sorry, but we don't start making those until next week."

"Oh I know, but I can see that you guys have the mix for it in the back right there and I've been waiting for so many months. I promise I'll even give you a really big tip. _Please?_ "

He rolls his eyes, sighing as he picks up a cup to jot down her order.

"Name?"

"Ally."

"That'll be six dollars."

She grins as she hands him the money. He walks off to start her order, pumping spiced syrup into a blender along with a shot of espresso. He glances back and notices her watching him with twinkling eyes and pure excitement. He pours the blended mixture into her cup and sprinkles cinnamon to top it off. He hands her the drink and a smile forms on her lips.

"Thank you!"

She walks out the door, and he shakes his head as he watches her drink her pumpkin flavored coffee. He finds himself thinking about the red scarf throughout the day.

She returns the next day at the same time and orders the same thing. She bats her eyelashes, and he knows she won't give up until she leaves the store with her favorite autumn beverage. He takes her order and blends it while she puts money in the tip jar. He hands her the drink, and she thanks him with the same grin as yesterday.

She starts to come in every day that he works. It's always around the same time. There was once when she came right before his shift was about to end and he couldn't shake the disappointment he felt when he thought she wasn't going to come by. Every time he heard the door open, he secretly hoped it would be the small brunette with the red scarf and his disappointment would grow each time it turned out to be a regular customer. He barely knew her so it did seem strange that he was so upset that she wasn't showing but he kind of liked seeing her. It was almost noon when he started to give up, but then the door opened and he saw the girl he was looking forward to seeing all morning. Over the course of the week, the two manage to develop a routine. She'll walk in and hand him the money, and he'll give her the drink that he prepared just minutes before she came in. They don't speak very much during this exchange, but she does laugh a lot. He finds that he really really likes the sound of her laugh.

It's been about a week and they're officially selling Pumpkin Spice Lattes now. He changed the menu in the morning to include a picture of the popular drink and his coworkers have decorated the store with mini pumpkins and autumn garlands. The mornings are a little busier now, but it isn't too bad when she walks in. He takes notice: her smile is brighter than ever and she's wearing the same red scarf that she's had on for over a week. She walks up to him and he can hear the crinkle of the bills in her hand.

"Well, I guess I don't need to bribe you with a tip for my drink now, huh?"

He simply smiles and hands her the cup in exchange for her payment.

"Well, I guess you don't, but tips are appreciated."

"Duly noted."

She takes the cup and runs out but not before putting something in the tip jar. He chuckles, twirling the pen he uses to write on cups and turns back to complete the rest of the orders he has piling up. The amount of customers starts slowing down after fifteen minutes and stop half an hour after she leaves. He takes his place by the register and glances at the tip jar, noticing a folded red piece of paper inside. He picks it up and opens the piece of paper to see a message scrawled on the inside.

 _Thanks for putting up with my orders all week and being super sweet about it (even though you almost refused to serve me the first time) I was thinking that maybe we could hang out sometime if you're interested?_

 _-Ally_

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx_

A grin is practically devouring his face when he finishes reading the note. He can hear his coworkers snickering in the back because of his expression but he couldn't care less. He pulls out his phone and puts in her number, sending her a text before wiping down the tables and cleaning up his station. His shift ends a few minutes later so he goes to change out of his uniform and head over to his car. After leaving the store, he hears a chime and pulls out his phone to look.

 _Ally - Text Message (2)_

 _How does tonight at 5 sound?_

 _I'll bring some psl._


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't feel like doing homework (which is super bad) so I decided to do a thing. I also thought I couldn't say no to Frida so yeah. Hope you guys like it!**

 **This chapter is Rated M.**

* * *

"See you tomorrow!"

His coworker waves while leaving the store and Austin can't help but groan at the fact that he is once again alone. He filled in during night shifts every now and then when people were out sick and he kind of liked how relaxed it was. The only problem was that sometimes the manager asked him to stay after to clean and lock up. He hated having to stay after alone, but he also didn't want to say no. Tonight was one of those nights. Unlike other nights, tonight was very busy so there was a lot to clean up. The equipment had to be washed and he still had to wipe down the counters and tables, but it shouldn't take long if he hurries. Maybe he could finish up quickly and go see Ally.

He's known Ally for a few months now and they've been dating for half of that. He admits that her order of a Pumpkin Spice Latte a week early was annoying, but he's pretty happy that he took her order. They agreed to meet up later tonight so that was an extra incentive to hurry up and get out. His phone chimes and he takes it out to see a message from Ally.

 _What are you up to rn?_

 _Still at the store. Gotta clean and close up. Be there soon._

 _Okay_

He slips his phone back into his pocket and lets out a sigh. This is going to suck.

* * *

He wiped down all the tables and countertops in about fifteen minutes. Thankfully the customers weren't too messy with their orders. The only thing left to do was wash up all the stuff. He put on the gloves and grabbed the sponge. He was about to start when he heard the door open.

"Sorry but we're closed. You'll have to co-"

"Hey Austin!"

He turned around and was met with deep brown eyes. His own widened from surprise to see Ally come in, all wrapped up and wearing the same red scarf he loves. Her hair is lightly curled and her cheeks are flushed from the cold air outside.

"Ally what are you doing here?"

She pouts and he can't believe how adorable she is and how good her lips look.

"I came to see you! I figured you might be feeling pretty lonely since everyone else is gone."

Taking off the gloves, he walks over to her, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head. His girlfriend really is the best.

He takes off her scarf while she shrugs off her coat. He places both on a nearby table and walks back behind the counter to finish up washing the stuff. She follows behind and starts drying the ones he's already cleaned. They start talking about their days; she had her last class before her final earlier and spent the afternoon studying while he went to work after seeing his friend Dez in the morning. It's a lot easier to get things done when he's talking to her. He gets lost in the conversation and work doesn't really feel like work when she's beside him. If only she was with him when he was studying, but then again he might not get anything done since he's always looking at her.

They're done after ten minutes and he lets out a sigh of relief since having her there cut up half the time. All that's left is to reorganize the syrups and spices and anything else that's laying around. He lines up the bottles of chocolate and caramel and puts the cinnamon and cocoa powder on the rack. He's almost done when he hears the fridge door open and close. Ally comes over with a can of whipped cream and sprays some into her mouth.

Damn her mouth looks great. And her throat. The way it moves when she swallows the cre-

"Austin are you okay? You look kind of dazed."

"Hhnng?"

His face is flushed and he's ridiculously turned on right now that he wouldn't be surprised if Ally noticed. If she did, she wasn't showing it.

"Want some?"

His mouth is dry and he can barely muster up a response so he just nods. She walks over, whipped cream in hand, and sprays some into his mouth. He swallows it and licks his lips. This time, she's the one staring and licking her lips in response. A smirk forms and he grabs the can, motioning for her to open her mouth. He sprays a lot into her mouth so when she tries to swallow it, some of it gets all over her lips.

"Mmf hey that was way too much!"

"My bad, you got some over there though."

He points to the right side of her face and she tries to lick it off, unaware that there's nothing there.

"Better?"

"Nah there's still some there."

She keeps licking her lips and he starts laughing at how ridiculous yet amazingly cute she looks.

"What? Did I get it now?"

"Not quite."

He walks closer to her and leans forward, their noses touching ever so slightly and he notices her shiver.

"It's right about…here."

His lips brush against hers before pulling back, leaving her lips puckered and eyes closed. She blinks them open. Her pupils are dilated and her lids a bit hooded.

"Did you get it?"

"Nope, looks like I just missed it."

He dips his head down to meet her lips and he nearly loses it because of how soft they are. He's kissing her a little harder this time and he doesn't pull back. He opens his mouth and licks her bottom lip, gently sucking. Her mouth parts in a groan and he takes the opportunity the deepen the kiss. Their tongues coil around each other and it's his turn to groan. Her hands slide up across his back and reach around to grab the ends of his hair. He takes his hand off the counter and wraps it around her waist, pulling her closer so she's pressed against him.

He breaks the kiss and with his free hard, he sprays some cream onto her neck. She gasps from the feeling of the cold whipped cream on her flushed skin. Austin lowers his head and licks off the cream, his tongue traveling across the nape of her neck and just below her jawline. He plants kisses down her neckline and gently sucks her collarbone, leaving a trail of pink marks. He pulls back, his eyes meeting hers and they're both flushed and aroused. She looks down and notices some of the whipped cream got onto her shirt and she lightly smacks him.

"I just wore this y'know?"

He sheepishly grins and utters a small sorry.

She rolls her eyes and grins before reaching her arms down to the edge of her shirt and pulling it off, revealing a lacy black bra underneath.

Her hand ruffles through her hair and she throws the shirt onto the counter. She laughs at the shocked expression on Austin's face and yelps when he immediately pulls her against him.

"You're trying to drive me insane aren't you?"

"Well I was hoping you'd see this."

A groan escapes his mouth before he kisses her again, his lips pushing harder against hers this time around and his hands tangled in the ends of her hair. His mouth travels down her neck and again but this time he reaches the top of her breasts. He plants kisses all across the tops and he reaches his hand over to gently grope them. His other hand travels down to the back of her bra and unhooks it, the garment becoming loose and sliding off of her shoulders. She gently nudges his hand away to take off the bra, placing it by her shirt. She meets Austin's gaze and she sucks in a breath.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

His gaze is so intense when he gets closer that she has to look away or else she'll melt. He puts his hands just underneath her breasts and looks up at her, his eyes asking for permission. She nods and his thumbs move up to brush over her nipples. A moan escapes her mouth immediately and she almost screams when she feels him lick them, his teeth gently nipping the hardening buds and lightly sucking. Her hands make their way into his hair and she gently pulls on the golden locks.

He lets go of her nipple with a wet pop and proceeds to give the second one the same treatment. His hands tug on her jeans and she unbuttons them. She kicks off her shoes and pulls her jeans down, leaving her only in a pair of matching black panties. She can hear him suck in a breathe before letting his hand fall down to her inner thigh, gently caressing the tender skin. She tightens her grip on his hair as his hand slowly trails up. His hand is hovering over her underwear and she's about to tell him to keep going when she feels his fingers rub across. A whimper escapes her mouth while he lets out a groan.

"Fuck you're so wet."

She shudders at his words and he continues to rub her through her panties, focusing on her clit. She squirms against him and her legs practically give up on her when his fingers push aside the fabric and plunge into her wet pussy. He turns her so she's against the counter as he thrusts his finger in and out. He adds another one in and groans at the feeling of her tightening around his fingers. She's so wet and it's driving him insane. He pulls his fingers out and drops to his knees, causing Ally to groan at the loss. She's about to ask him why he stopped when he pulls down her panties and licks her clit. She lets out a scream and he smirk before continuing to eat her out. His tongue slides across her folds slowly and he makes sure to press against her clit. He keeps going, creating patterns and shapes. She grows wetter with each pass of his tongue against her. He thrusts his fingers back inside her and she lets out a scream. She's tighter than ever and she can feel her release building up. His mouth moves back over her clit and gently sucks the sensitive bud. A few more thrusts and she cums so hard that her vision blurs. He keeps thrusting into her as she rides out her orgasm and stands back up to meet her gaze. He pulls out his fingers and puts them in his mouth, sucking off her juices. He tilts her chin up and captures her lips in a kiss.

"Not too bad?"

He's got this boyish smirk on his lips and she knows he's feeling a bit cocky right now considering that she practically fell apart in his hands but she can't help but roll her eyes.

"I'll give you that, but I think you're wearing too much clothing."

"I think I can do something about that."

His hands reach the hem of his shirt and he pulls it off, revealing his toned body. Her hands skim over his arms and down his stomach as he kisses her again, nipping her lip. She pulls back and her lips travel down his jawline and onto his neck where it's her turn to nip at the skin and lick the pink trail she leaves behind. Her hands tug against the belt loops of his dark jeans and she hears him unzip them. His shoes are kicked off and his jeans end up on the floor, revealing a pair of plaid boxers. She lets her hand brush against the fabric and gasps at how hard he his. She pulls down the boxers and takes his dick in her hands. He shudders at her grasp and his hand reaches for the counter, tightly grabbing hold of the edge. She lowers herself onto her knees while stroking his length, gently wiping the precum around his tip. She licks her lips and looks up at Austin, his eyes hooded and heavy with arousal.

"Ally…"

His voice is deep and rough and she can feel herself getting wet just from hearing him say her name. She licks her lips and places a kiss on the tip of his dick. He lets out a moan and she opens her mouth. Her tongue swirls over the tip and she begins the bob her head. Her hands wrap around the remainder of his length as she sucks him off. Austin's hands tighten their grip on the counter and his knuckles almost turn white as he watches Ally's lips wrap around him. She releases him with a pop and licks the entirety of his length. She can feel his release building up when he picks her up. Her legs wrap against his waist and he carries her over to the tables.

"As much as I would have liked to cum in your mouth, I think it would be better in your pussy."

He places her on the table and spreads her legs to reveal her glistening folds. He grabs his dick and slides it across her slit and rubs it against her clit, causing her to squirm. She bits her lip from the pleasure and whimpers from his teasing. Her hips thrust towards his dick and he pulls back, causing Ally to groan.

"S-stop teasing."

"Tell me what you want then."

"I want you…"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific _Ally._ "

"I-I want.."

"Yes?"

"I want your dick inside me."

He smirks before pushing the tip inside of her, causing both of them to groan simultaneously. He gradually pushes himself in until he's sheathed inside of her. She feels full and more aroused than she's ever been. He nearly pulls out all the way before slamming himself back into her, causing Ally to throw her head back. He continues and quickens his pace. Her legs reach behind him and pull him in, making him go deeper than he was before. She's getting so close as she pulls his lips onto hers. His hand reaches down to her clit and gently strokes it. Her second orgasm hits her harder than the first and she's so tight around him that she can feel his release as well. She screams into their kiss and he continues to thrust inside of her, the two of them riding out their orgasms. He pulls out moments later and his head falls onto her shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments before he lifts his head to meet her gaze. He kisses her again, this time his lips soft and tender against her. They pull away and grab their clothes, each of them helping each other dress. When she has her shirt back on, he pulls her into him and nuzzles against her neck.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I figured."

She pecks his cheek before quickly wiping down the counter and throwing out the empty whipped cream can. They put on their coats and he turns off the lights and locks the door. It turns out her friend Trish had dropped her off earlier, so he would be giving her a ride back to her dorm. He walks her in and once he's outside of her door, he brings his hands to her hair and twirls his fingers in it while kissing her good night. She opens the door and he stands in the hallway looking like a lovestruck idiot.

"You should work late more often."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

A smirk dances across her lips as she closes the door and he's left thinking about the next time he can cover a shift.


End file.
